Accidents Happen
by silver blood
Summary: Lorelai is driving and gets in an accident Rory is injured. R/J and L/L YES I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Fearing The Worst

Accidents Happen  
  
By Silver Blood  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with The WB or ASP  
  
Summary: Rory and Lorelai get in an accident. Luke and Jess come to see them in the   
hospital. R/J L/L and a little bit of Tristan.  
  
  
  
Chapter One; The Hospital  
  
  
Jess grabbed a rag and started to wipe off the counter. It had been a busy night but   
now it was winding down. He sat at one of the stools and buried his head in his arms,   
once again replaying the moment that had occurred only a few days before. It had been   
the first time he ever imagined that he had a chance with Rory, and the most perfect   
moment of his life.  
  
The phone rang, startling Jess out of his daydream. He glanced at Luke, who was busy   
serving. Jess picked up the phone and sighed.   
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Is this Jess?"  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Lorelai."  
  
Jess frowned.  
  
"I'll get Luke, just a second."  
  
"Actually, if you could, would you please just tell him as soon as we hang up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"There's been an accident. I was driving and I lost control. She's at Hartford Central   
Hospital. I'm sorry but I gotta go. Rory's in room 108. Tell Luke to get down here. You   
can come too. Bye."  
  
Jess heard a click and dropped the phone to the floor.  
  
"Luke!"   
  
He yelled the word across the diner, causing everybody to look at him. Luke came   
running up, looking worried.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
It took Jess a second to get the words out.  
  
"That was Lorelai, she and Rory got in an accident. Rory's hurt."  
  
That was all it took for Luke to start yelling.  
  
"Everybody out! Get out now!"  
  
The startled patrons grabbed their food and left, seeing that Luke was not in the mood to   
argue.   
  
"I'll drive."  
  
Luke said as they rushed towards his old pickup truck. He didn't even have to question   
why Jess was coming.   
  
********  
15 minutes later  
  
Hartford General Hospital.   
  
  
Jess and Luke ran to the elevator, taking it up to the second floor, where Rory was. As   
soon as they got off Luke saw Lorelai and ran to her, hugging her close. Lorelai started to   
cry again.  
  
Jess ran to the room marked 108 and flew through the door. He barely noticed Dean   
sitting by her bed side. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Rory, lying on the sterile   
white bed. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, like an angel.   
  
Jess could feel the tears gather behind his eyes. Dean got up and started advancing toward   
him, glaring menacingly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Jess ignored the question, still looking at Rory. He tore his eyes away from her long   
enough to look at Dean and ask one simple question.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
With those six words came a fear that Jess had never felt before. He heard it in his voice,   
and so did Dean.   
  
Dean stopped in his tracks as Jess looked quickly back at Rory. His worse fears were   
confirmed. Jess had fallen for Rory. Hard. That brought up the possibility that she might   
love him too. This was not something Dean wanted to deal with right now.  
  
"She has a concussion. Right now she's in a coma. The sooner she comes out of it, the   
less likely she is to have permanent damage."  
  
Jess just stared at her as his tears fell to the floor. He was so scared. He glanced at Dean,   
who was looking at him with a mixture of pity and respect. Just then, Dean said the last   
thing that Jess ever wanted to hear.  
  
"She might die."  
  
Jess just stared at her seemingly lifeless body as he took a chair opposite of where Dean   
had been sitting.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE HALLWAY.  
  
Lorelai started crying as soon as she felt Luke's arms around her. She sat on the floor and   
cried into his embrace. After a few minutes she looked up at Luke and attempted to smile.   
  
"Hey."  
  
He muttered quietly. Not letting go of her yet.   
  
"Hey."  
  
She sounded weak, for once, much older than 32. Luke tightened his hold on her and she   
rested her forehead on his chest. Her tears had stopped by now and she sniffled.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was driving us home from my parents' house and I lost control. She might die, Luke.   
Without her I have nothing!"   
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Did Jess come?"  
  
Lorelai asked as she looked around.   
  
"Yeah. He already went in."  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Dean is in there."  
  
Luke just nodded. He helped her stand up and they walked to the door, holding hands.   
When they peered through, they saw Dean and Jess sitting on either side of Rory in   
silence.  
  
"He loves her."  
  
Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear.   
  
"Dean?"  
  
She turned to look at Luke, who shook his head.  
  
"Jess."  
  
Her eyes glazed over.  
  
"I know."  
  
They stood there in silence, just outside the door, watching the boys watch Rory.  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? R&R please!!!! 


	2. Welcome Home

Lorelai and Luke stood in the hallway for a while watching, but after a few minutes they decided to go in. they were soon joined by Emily and Richard, who were silent.  
  
"Are you all family?"  
  
A nurse came in holding a chart, a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lorelai didn't hesitate.  
  
"We're all family here."  
  
Not a word was said in protest.  
  
The nurse checked her vitals, twisted some knobs on the machine that Rory was hooked up to, and was gone.  
  
Two days later, nothing had come of it. Rory was still in a catatonic state, and there was nothing for the six of them to do in the hospital.  
  
Jess was holding Rory's hand. He was alone in the room with Rory. All of the sudden, he felt something move. Her hand was moving.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory's eyes slowly opened, a bright blue that shocked Jess after seeing them closed for so long.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Rory smiled. 


	3. Join the Lovefest

A/N: I was asked to continue this story so I am going to write a few more chapters before   
the end. Thanks for reading and thanks very much to hasapi for liking my story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
It took Rory a second to speak. Her mouth opened and her eyes focused on Jess. He was   
sitting next to her, holding her hand.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The lights in the room were too bright, Rory closed her eyes.  
  
"You got in a car accident. You've been out of it for two days."  
  
Rory opened her eyes, staring at Jess. He stared back, searching intently for some kind of   
understanding.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jess laughed, surprised by the manner in which she said the syllable; like it was an every   
day event.  
  
"You had us scared."  
  
His voice shook, and he felt a lump in his throat. Rory squeezed his hand reassuringly,   
and looked in his eyes. They sat that way for a moment, staring at each other, before Jess   
looked away.   
  
"I better go get your mom. She's been worried sick."  
  
Rory nodded, and Jess stood up, reluctantly letting go of Rory's hand, and wandered out   
to the waiting room to find Lorelai.   
  
When he found her, she was stretched out across three of the most uncomfortable looking   
chairs and looked to be asleep. Jess shook her shoulder a little.  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai groaned, and opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and focused on Jess.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Rory woke up."  
  
Lorelai's eyes got wide, and she gasped. She took off down the hallway, towards Rory's   
room, almost going into the wrong room, and ran to Rory.  
  
"Hey, kid. Feeling better?"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"A little sore. I'm okay though."  
  
Rory glanced at Jess, who was leaning against the doorway, watching as Lorelai   
embraced her daughter.  
  
"I love you so much, sweetie. You scared us a lot."  
  
Rory coughed, signaling that it was time for Lorelai to let go.   
  
"That's what Jess was just telling me."  
  
Lorelai turned to look at Jess, he had a smile on his face that was so undeniably cute that   
Lorelai couldn't help but wave him over.  
  
"Come on, Jess, come be part of our love-fest."  
  
He smiled a little, and walked over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Rory.   
Through the experience of nearly losing her daughter, Lorelai had gotten to know Jess,   
and her opinions about him had changed. She knew he loved Rory, and felt happy and   
safe to know that.  
  
  
I know this chapter is short, sorry!!! More to come; next chapter Rory gets to go home, Dean and Jess have a confrontation, and LOVE on the L/L front!!! 


	4. Coming Home and Making Decisions

A/N: so so sorry it took me so long to update! I keep starting this chapter and then getting   
interrupted. Thanks for the continued support, it means a lot!  
  
  
  
A few days after Rory woke up, the doctors said it was alright for her to go home. The   
town threw a celebration for her the day she was released, and she spent the whole day in   
the company of the people of Stars' Hollow, before going home. Rory walked into her   
house, Lorelai close behind her, and threw herself down on the couch in the living room,   
thoroughly exhausted.   
  
"Finally home!"  
  
Lorelai smiled, sitting on the end of the couch, opposite from her daughter.   
  
"It's good to have you back, sweetheart."  
  
She gave Rory a hug.  
  
"So…"   
  
Lorelai waited for Rory to speak, but she just looked confused.   
  
"What's up with you and Jess?"  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
"We're friends. Like always."  
  
Lorelai tilted her head to the side and looked into her daughter's striking blue eyes. Oh,   
how she had missed those eyes.   
  
"Rory, when are you going to learn? You can't lie to your mother! I saw you, all day,   
looking around for him. I know you're not just friends!"  
  
Rory jumped up and headed towards her room.  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
Lorelai followed her, stopping her.  
  
"Rory! Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
Rory stopped just inside her room and turned to face her mother.  
  
"I don't have this all figured out yet. I just need some time to think about it."  
  
"He loves you, you know. Jess."  
  
Rory didn't say anything. She just looked at the floor. Lorelai walked up to her and   
placed her fingers under her chin, forcing her daughter to look at her.   
  
"If you love him, then don't stay with Dean. Jess and Dean are both great guys, and   
neither one of them deserve that."  
  
Rory looked her mother in the eye, and sighed.  
  
"You're right… I need to choose. And I will. Promise."  
  
Lorelai seemed satisfied, and left, closing the door behind her, leaving Rory alone in the   
dark room, lit only by moonlight. Rory sat on her bed in the darkness for a moment. She   
thought about Jess, about Dean, and about what her mother had said.   
  
What Lorelai didn't know was that Rory had already made her choice. It meant a lot to   
her that the first face she'd seen upon waking up was Jess. He had been the only person   
she wanted to see. Even though she'd loved Dean, now she loved Jess.   
  
Rory rearranged the pillows on her bed, making it look roughly like there was a person   
there, and changed into jeans and a blue sweater, almost the color of her eyes. She ran a   
brush through her hair, applied a coat of mascara, and opened the window. She climbed   
out, making a minimum of noise, closed the window behind her, and started down the   
dark street towards Luke's.  
  
  
  
  
  
A?N: Sorry if this chapter sucked! More soon IF, and I repeat IF you review! 


	5. Strawberry Cheescake and Kisses

A/N: SORRY it took so long to make another chapter!   
Rory walked towards Luke's in the darkness. It was barely midnight, but in Stars' Hollow   
that was late. She had wasted a few hours at the bridge after sneaking out of her house,   
too nervous to actually walk toward the diner.   
  
Rory suddenly found herself standing at the entrance of Luke's, completely alone. She   
didn't know how to get Jess's attention without waking Luke. She picked up a rock,   
aimed at the window next to Jess's bed, and hoped he was a light sleeper. The rock made   
a loud clunk, and Rory was sure she'd woken the whole neighborhood.   
  
The window slowly slid open and Jess's head popped out, looking confused. Finally   
seeing Rory, he held up a finger, asking her to wait.   
  
A light popped on downstairs, and the door to the diner slowly opened. Rory came inside,   
and Jess shut the door behind her.   
  
"Hey."  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Jess walked behind the counter and started fixing a pot of coffee.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
"I didn't see you today. Thought you might be avoiding me."  
  
Jess glanced at her.  
  
"Why would I be avoiding you?"  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
A few seconds of silence passed before Rory responded.  
  
"You didn't answer the question."  
  
Jess slid a cup of coffee to her, and looked directly in her eyes.  
  
"It's not you."  
  
Rory was mesmerized, looking into Jess's eyes. His stare sent shivers through her. His   
eyes were so intense, so piercing. Rory looked away.   
  
Jess shook his head. The moment was broken, and he wasn't sure what to do. He sighed   
and walked to the end of the counter, pulling out two pieces of strawberry cheesecake and   
walking over to Rory.   
  
He put the cheesecake in front of her and sat on the stool next to her. There were a few   
moments of silence. Jess watched Rory out of the corner of his eye as she devoured her   
cheesecake.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Rory blushed, and her fork dropped to her plate with a clatter. She shrugged.  
  
"It's good."  
  
Jess chuckled lightly and stood, carrying their plates back to the kitchen. However, before   
he could grab her plate Rory turned to face Jess, who was standing right behind her.  
  
"I'm gonna break up with Dean."  
  
Jess froze, inches from Rory, and looked into her eyes, understanding dawning on him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
A little sigh escaped Rory's lips.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly, Jess's lips were on Rory's. He was kissing her with a passion she had never   
felt before, not with Dean, and not even with Tristan. Jess had a kind of hunger in his   
touch that almost scared her.   
  
Rory got over her initial shock and kissed him back. Jess took it as an invitation and   
stepped closer to her, so that her hips were firmly against his. He wrapped his arms   
around her tightly and felt her hips jump lightly against his. He groaned against her lips.   
  
Rory pulled back, gasping for air.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Though she looked a little flushed, Rory also looked happy. She had to bite her bottom   
lip to keep from grinning.  
  
"More than okay."  
  
Jess pulled her close again and kissed her neck lightly. Rory sighed.  
  
"I should go home."  
  
Jess backed up a few steps, giving her room to stand, then his arms were around her   
again.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
Rory kissed him lightly, and felt her knees go weak. His hand trailed lightly against the   
back of her neck, sending chills shooting down her spine and between her thighs.  
  
"I really have to."  
  
Jess sighed, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good night."  
  
And with that she was gone…  
A/N- hey! See that little button down there!!! You know you want to push it! You know   
you want to! Yes you do!! Rating will go up in the next chapter. Review and you might   
find it updated soon!!! 


End file.
